Pound Puppies Meets Littlest Pet Shop
by Sunil126
Summary: The Pound Puppies are trying to get two puppies adopted by Sue Patterson in Downtown City. So, they need Blythe and Zoe's help to pull it off.


**Pound Puppies Go To Littlest Pet Shop**

**Of all the Fanfiction stories I've read, there have been **_**Littlest Pet Shop**_** stories and **_**Pound Puppies**_** stories, but never stories that combine both shows. So, I figured, why not do that. Why not combine some elements from **_**Littlest Pet Shop **_**and **_**Pound Puppies **_**into one story. And that's so what I did. I hope you will find this LPS and PP crossover story enjoyable. I will mention stuff about New York and the Hudson River which may not be accurate, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. Also, I do not own **_**Littlest Pet Shop**_** or **_**Pound Puppies**_** nor anything else associated with the series. That said, let's begin.**

**Chapter 1**

_We start in Downtown City where Blythe is taking Zoe for a walk through the park._

Blythe: "Ah! What a beautiful day. The sun is shining. The birds are singing. It's nice and cool out."

Zoe: " I agree. And there's no better way to spend a sunny day than with a great friend."

Blythe: "You bet. Here Zoe. Let's rest under this giant maple tree."

Zoe: "I'm game. Let's relax."

_Blythe and Zoe sit down and watch the scenery from the tree with smiles on their faces. Now, we go to Shelter 17 where the Pound Puppies are preparing for another adoption._

Squirt: "Okay everyone. We got twin pups in here today. Their names are Sofia and Leonard. And they love sports."

Sofia: "Hello there. I am very glad that my brother and I are getting adopted today."

Leonard: "Me too. I hope to spend the rest of my life with my sister and our new owner, who's hopefully very sporty."

Lucky: "Well pups, you're in luck. Today, you are going to get adopted. Strudel, fire up the FKD please."

Strudel: "All right Lucky. FKD, show us who Sofia and Leonard's perfect person is."

FKD: "Searching… Searching… Search successful… Sofia and Leonard's perfect person is Sue Patterson, age 15. She loves track , roller blading, badminton, tennis, and mixed martial arts. Sue Patterson lives in Downtown City, New York."

Cookie: "New York? That's all the way into the next state. And, we don't even know where she lives in that city."

Niblet: "I have an idea."

Squirt: "You have an idea? I'd love to hear that."

Niblet: "Yeah. A few years ago, before I joined the Pound Puppies, I met and became friends with a King Charles Cavalier Spaniel named Zoe Trent. She's still living in Downtown City, which is where I first met her. Maybe she can help us."

Lucky: "That's a good idea. I'll get in touch with Dolly and see if she can arrange some mode of transportation. (calls Dolly) Hello Dolly."

Dolly: "Hello Lucky. How is everyone at Shelter 17?"

Lucky: "We're doing fine Dolly. Actually, I want to ask something. We're trying to get pups Sofia and Leonard adopted, but their soon to be owner lives in Downtown City, New York. Can you arrange some transportation for us?"

Dolly: "Sure thing. I'm going to send one of our special agents to pick you up in a limo. He's going to wear a special band that will make him look human, and he'll give it to you so that you look human too."

Lucky: "Thanks Dolly. I knew we could count on you. (hangs up) All right team. We're heading to Downtown City."

**Chapter 2**

_We go back to Downtown City Park where Blythe and Zoe are in the middle of playing fetch with a frisbee._

Blythe: "Okay Zoe. Here's the Frisbee. Catch."

Zoe: "I got it. I got it. Got it. What else should we do?"

Blythe: "I'm not sure. Maybe we can go out on the lake in one of those peddle boats."

Zoe: "That's not a bad idea. Let's do it."

_Blythe and Zoe run to the lake while the Pound Puppies arrive at the park._

Lucky: "Here we are: Downtown City, New York. We just need to find Zoe. (sees Zoe and Blythe) There she is.Oh no! She's with a human girl. She'll know we can talk if we try to ask Zoe for help."

Niblet: "Don't worry Lucky. It's fine. According to Zoe's Dog-Book profile, that's her friend Blythe Baxter. She's a special human who can talk to all animals, not just dogs."

Cookie: "Well, that's great. With her by our side, we can find Sofia and Leonard's perfect person without drawing too much attention. But how do we get their attention without drawing attention from other humans?"

Squirt: "Let's bark really loud. Zoe will probably hear us."

Lucky: "Great idea Squirt. Commence barking."

All: "Ruff. Ruff Ruff."

Zoe: "I hear something Blythe."

Blythe: "What do you hear Zoe?"

Zoe: "I can hear the barks of some old friends. Come on. (runs to entrance) Oh, it's my old friends the Pound Puppies."

Niblet: "Hello Zoe. How are you doing?"

Zoe: "I'm doing fine Niblet. This is my friend Blythe. She's very special because she can talk to animals."

Blythe: "Nice to meet you all. Who are you?"

Lucky: "Well, we're the Pound Puppies. We're a secret dog organization that places pups with their perfect person. I'm Lucky. This is Strudel, Cookie, Niblet, and Squirt. "

Blythe: "It's nice to meet all of you. But, why are you here?"

Strudel: "We are trying to get these puppies adopted, names Sofia and Leonard, adopted. Through my machine, the FKD, which matches pups to their perfect person, we have determined that Sofia and Leonard's perfect person is Sue Patterson in Downtown City."

Blythe: "Sue huh? I actually know her. She's one of my best friends."

Lucky: "Well, that's perfect then. You can take us to her house and we'll give her the pups."

Blythe: "That would be good except that Sue's not here. She's staying in Manhattan to take up acting classes for the week and it would take a long time to get there on my scooter."

Niblet: "How are we supposed to get to Manhattan from here?"

Blythe: "I know. The lake is connected to the Hudson River, which goes to Manhattan. We can get there by speedboat. Fortunately, the park has a boat rental place, so I can buy a speedboat."

Lucky: "Well then, go dogs go!"

Blythe: "(at boat rental place) Excuse me. I would like to rent a speedboat for me and my dogs."

Owner: "You came at the right time. You're our one millionth customer. As a reward, you get this speedboat for free."

Blythe: "Thank you so much. Okay guys, let's hit the water."

Dogs: "Aye Aye Blythe."

Blythe: "(at the lake) Okay guys. Everybody ready? Next stop: Manhattan."

**Chapter 3**

_Blythe, Zoe, and the Pound Puppies take off in their speedboat on the way to Manhattan, when something goes wrong._

Squirt: "We're making great time. We'll be in Manhattan in no time. (sees a tentacle) What was that?"

Zoe: "What was what?"

Squirt: "I thought I saw some kind of tentacle, like for an octopus."

Blythe: "Don't be silly Squirt. There are no octopuses in the Hudson River."

Strudel: "Well then, tell it to that octopus."

Blythe: "(sees octopus) Aaaahhh! Let's get out of here. I'm going to put the pedal to the medal."

Lucky: "Hurry Blythe. He's gaining on us."

Blythe: "I'm trying Lucky. The motor won't go any faster. (motor breaks down) That's not good. Oh no! The motor broke down!"

Zoe: "The octopus is going to capsize us. What do we do?"

Blythe: "I don't know Zoe. I don't know."

Cookie: "I know. What if we let the octopus throw us. His long tentacles can probably fling us over long distances."

Sofia: "Don't you think that sounds risky?"

Leonard: "It's better than nothing. Let's do this."

Lucky: "Hey octopus. I bet you can't throw us super far."

Octopus: "Oh yeah? Just watch. Uuuh Uuuh!"

All: "Whoa! This is not good at all."

_Everyone is flung fifty miles up the Hudson River, and they land in front of a dock with five more miles of water to cover._

Blythe: "Is everyone all right?"

Zoe: " I'm fine. What about you guys?"

Cookie: "We're a little banged up, but we're fine otherwise. What about you, pups?"

Leonard: "My sister and I feel just great."

Sofia: "I wonder how far it is until we reach Manhattan."

Blythe: "It looks like we're about five miles from Manhattan. Unfortunately, the motor is not and I'm not sure how to fix it."

Lucky: "Look. There's a dock over there. I can see a booth. Maybe we can ask for help."

Blythe: "Good idea Lucky. Let's take a look. (at booth) Excuse me sir. The motor in our boat just died. Can you help us out somehow?"

Owner: "Fortunately young girl, you got here just in time. You're the one millionth person to visit this booth, so I can fix up your boat for free."

Blythe: "Wow! Thank you so much!"

_Twenty minutes later, the motor is fixed._

Owner: "There you go young lady. Your boat is all fixed."

Blythe: "Thanks so much. All right guys let's get back in the water."

_Blythe and the dogs get back in the water and continue on their way to Manhattan when they are pursued by sharks._

Niblet: "We're making great time. Manhattan, here we come. (sees fins) Did you guys see that? It looked like a shark's fin."

Blythe: "Are you serious?! (sees sharks) Aaaaahhhh! SHARKS!"

Strudel: "Let's get out of here!"

_Blythe puts the speed of the speedboat to maximum speed. Unfortunately, the boat is going so fast that Sofia and Leonard fly off._

Lucky: "Can't this thing go any faster?"

Blythe: "I'm going as fast as I can Lucky!"

Sofia: "I'm going to get queasy. (flys off boat) Whoa!"

Leonard: "SOFIA! (flys off boat) Whoa!"

Zoe: "Oh no! We have to save them!"

Blythe: "Hang on pups! I'm coming!"

Pups: "Please save us!"

_Sofia and Leonard are about to drown when Blythe catches them and swims back to the boat._

Blythe: "Almost there… I got you!"

Pups: "Thanks for saving us Blythe!"

Blythe: "No problem. I'm glad I could help."

Niblet: "Well then, let's keep on going."

**Chapter 4**

_Blythe and the pets keep on going until they reach Manhattan._

Blythe: "Here we are guys, Manhattan. According to Sue's itinerary, which she gave me a copy of, she's staying at the Park Lane Hotel. From our position, she's about a mile from here."

Zoe: "Well, we better get moving. Go dogs go."

Lucky: "Hey, that's my phrase."

_Blythe and the dogs reach the Park Lane Hotel where they run into some problems._

Blythe: "Here we are guys, the Park Lane Hotel."

Niblet: "It's so amazing."

Strudel: "It's even better than I remember. I remember when I took part in my first dog show here."

Squirt: "We can reminisce on good times later. We got to get Sofia and Leonard adopted."

Doorman: "Sorry ma'am. No dogs allowed."

Blythe: "I don't see a sign that says no dogs are allowed."

Doorman: "We changed the rule on account of the many complaints we got regarding dog drool and fur. Now, get out."

Lucky: "He's certainly a friendly face. How do we get in?"

Blythe: "(sees costume shop) I have an idea. I'll dress up like a bellhop and I'll put you guys in suitcases. I can sneak you into the hotel this way."

Cookie: "I'm not one to get cramped in small places."

Zoe: "Do it for the pups Cookie. They're counting on us."

Cookie: "Okay. Let's go."

_Fifteen minutes later, Blythe, in her bellhop disguise, and the dogs, who are hiding in the suitcases, make their way in undetected._

Blythe: "Coming through."

Doorman: "Let me get the door for you."

Blythe: "Thanks. (in the lobby) Okay guys, let's go. (at desk) Excuse me. I want to where Sue Patterson is staying. I'm her friend, Blythe Baxter."

Desk Clerk: "She's in room 215."

Blythe: "Okay. Thanks. (outside room) Sofia, Leonard, are you ready to see your new owner? "

Both: "We're ready Blythe."

Blythe: "Zoe, you and the other dogs wait by the corner. Make sure no one sees you. Okay?"

Niblet: "You got it Blythe."

Blythe: "All right then."

(knock on door)

Sue: "Hello? Blythe, what are you doing here?"

Blythe: "I was just in the neighborhood, taking in the scenery, and I found these puppies. They're really feisty and always smile when I mention stuff like extreme sports."

Sue: "Really? (picks up puppies) They're so cute. (pups run in and play with each other) They're so playful. How did you know that playful pups are my kind of pups?"

Blythe: "It was just a hunch. I had a feeling you'd connect with them."

_Suddenly, the doorman walks up the stairs._

Doorman: "Aha! I got you!"

Blythe: "Uh oh! This isn't good."

Doorman: "You brought dogs into the hotel after I told you not to. You're in big trouble young lady."

Sue: "Please sir, this is my friend. She only brought them in because she was able to sense they would make me happy. Isn't that what's important? Making others happy?"

Doorman: "(sees puppies playing) I guess you're right. Okay young lady. You're off the hook."

Blythe: "Thank you so much. (doorman leaves) Well Sue, do you want to hang out?"

Sue: "Sure. Today's my last day anyway. I want to spend it with you and your dog friends."

Blythe: "How about we all go to Central Park?"

Sue: "Great idea."

Blythe: "Let me just tell the dogs. (out of Sue's view) Okay guys, who wants to go to Central Park?"

Zoe: "I do. It'll be fun to stretch my legs and take in the scenery."

Lucky: "As do I. And Blythe, I think it's safe to say that, next to my owner, you're one of the best human Pound Puppies agents."

Blythe: "Thanks Lucky. Now, let's hit the park."

_Blythe, Sue, Zoe, and the Pound Puppies head to Central Park for a day of fun. No one will forget the day they had, from the boat ride to the disguises to the moment Sue got her puppies. It was a great day._


End file.
